Hek
The Hek is a shotgun that deals very high damage in a narrower cone compared to other shotguns. A shotgun of Grineer design, the Hek trades subtlety and ammo capacity for raw firepower. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: * High Puncture damage, works well against armored enemies. * Narrowest pellet cone of all shotguns. * Inflicts the third highest damage per shot of all shotguns. * Longest range of all shotguns. * Least damage falloff of all shotguns excluding the Drakgoon, which has none. * Second fastest reload speed of the shotguns. Disadvantages: * Lower Impact and Slash damage, and thus less effective against Shields and Flesh. * Very small base magazine size. * May miss enemies at point-blank range due to the length of the barrels. * Tight pellet spread may make close-quarter combat difficult. * Damage drops off over distance, as with all shotguns. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The listed damage is the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 3.71 impact, 16.14 puncture, and 5 slash. Tips * Due to this gun's low magazine size, it is recommended that you focus on Rate of Fire or Reload Speed to increase overall DPS. ** Accelerated Blast is particularly effective, given the Hek's high Puncture Damage. * Ammo Stock at Rank 3 (+40%) adds two into the magazine size (for a total of 6). There is no need to upgrade the mod further as no additional rounds will be gained. ** A fully ranked Ammo Stock combined with a fully ranked Burdened Magazine will add 5 additional rounds to the magazine, giving it 9 rounds in total. * Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. * Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Trivia * This weapon was formerly used by Councilor Vay Hek. This has caused speculation as to whether the Councilor himself is the shotgun's namesake, or otherwise responsible for designing/commissioning it. ** As of Update 13, Vay Hek's Terra Frame's right arm is a large, over-sized cannon-like weapon resembling the Hek * The magazine for the Hek is the cylindrical 'handle' sticking out of the side of the bottom right barrel. This raises questions as to how the shells are actually loaded into each barrel. ** It is possible that the barrel it is attached to is a tubular feeding system and not for firing, and that the other three barrels actually fire. ** Concept art for the Councilor's redesign shows the gun attached to a mechanical arm. * Oddly, it requires more Conclave points than the Strun Wraith. * The Hek recieved a minor visual update in Update 13.4.1, which added weathering and other textures to the weapon to make it look more worn and aged, putting it in line with other Grineer weapons. Media HekCodex.png|Hek in Codex with Update 13.4.1 textures. Hek.jpg HekColoured.png Warframe_2013-07-21_06-47-09-12.jpg 2013-123.jpg Warframe - Hek Shotgun Spotlight - Beta 7.9.0 Warframe New Hek Reload Animation Warframe HEK Review Gameplay (Hand Canon) GamesWise Warframe Weapons - HEK See Also *Councilor Vay Hek, the Grineer boss who uses an oversized version of this weapon, and may have invented it. de:Hek __notoc__ Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons